


Growing Into a New Relationship

by elsiecarson



Category: Waiting For God
Genre: Angst and Romance, Beautiful, Breakfast in Bed, Children, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Nervousness, Panic, Separations, Sex, Slow Romance, Teasing, Worry, playing cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: Tom and Diana are living together finally. He's ready for the next step, but is she?
Relationships: Tom Ballard/Diana Trent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Awake in the Middle of the Night

Diana Trent is jolted awake in the middle of the night. The warm presence next to her wakes her up, not because he’s moving but because she’s still not used to it. Tom still manages to startle her when he kisses her cheek in the morning.

Diana slips out of bed and her feet hit the cold floor. She needs to think. Her relationship with Tom has progressed rapidly and she hasn’t been able to process the situation. She pours herself a glass of gin and stands at the glass door to the patio watching the rain pour down. She puts her empty glass down and wraps her arms around her waist protecting her from the cold permeating the window and the thin fabric of her nightgown. She doesn’t know how to deal with the situation she’s in at the moment. She hears bare feet pad across the cold floor and she leans her forehead on the cool glass. She doesn’t want to deal with Tom right at the minute.

“Diana,” Tom says quietly. He doesn’t want to startle her. “Are you alright? It’s awfully cold in that bed all by myself.”

“Tom, what are we doing? What is this all about? What is the point of all this?” Diana asks as she turns around very slowly.

“What is the point of what: life or what we’re doing?” Tom asks as he pours himself a drink and sits on the couch looking pointedly at Diana.

“What we’re doing.” Diana whispers. She’s never been scared in her entire life, except when her niece asked her to be in the delivery room while she was having her baby, but she is now. She pads over and sits next to Tom.

Tom looks at Diana and smiles. He knows she doesn’t deal with emotion well and her question proves it. At their age: mid-seventies, living in a retirement village they can’t afford to waste time. “Diana we’re doing this because we love each other and because we don’t want to be alone anymore. At least I thought you loved me.”

Diana sighs. Tom used a ploy to perfection; she has to surrender as she has so many times before when faced with how much he loves her. She hates when he pulls this, but it also helps her remember why she stays with him. “Of course I love you, you twit.” Diana says as she leans her head on Tom’s shoulder. “I just struggle with my emotions sometimes.”

“I know.” Tom says quietly. “It’s late. Forget all this now and come to bed. We don’t need more haranguing and morality from Jane about our sexual habits if we look tired tomorrow.” Tom says slyly as he stands up and extends his hand to Diana.

“Cheeky devil. Trust you to say something like that. I don’t need morality from Jane at all, especially not on that particular topic.” Diana says giving Tom her hand and allowing him to pull her up.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

Waking up the next morning feeling less than well-rested, Diana grumbles and then heaves herself out of bed. She goes to make tea and leaves Tom to sleep for five minutes more. Diana’s feeling slightly guilty about her escapade last night and she decides to make him breakfast in bed to save him from the slop they’re usually served. She whips up light, fluffy scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast with apricot jam. “Good morning sunshine.” Diana says as she walks in the door of the bedroom and turns the light on with her elbow as she carries the tray.

Tom moans. The light hurts his eyes. “What are you doing up at this ungodly time of the morning? You just interrupted a perfectly lovely dream I was having about you.”

“Come on I made you breakfast in bed and everything. I couldn’t sleep any longer. The tiny part of me that is my conscience whammy-zammyed a guilt trip on my ass. I’m sorry about last night. I don’t know what came over me.” Diana says as she watches Tom sit up, places the tray across his knees and sits next to him on the bed.

Tom puts his hand on Diana’s cheek. “I know exactly what happened. Your brain finally caught up with your heart and your poor brain started to panic. I did that not that long ago. It’s natural. I’d be worried if you weren’t having these thoughts.” Tom says gently reassuring Diana.

“You’re too good to me. You don’t always have to give me the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes I’m just a bitch. There isn’t always a reason for everything I do.” Diana says teasing Tom. “I appreciate the reassurance though. You always know just what to say to make me feel better.”

“I wouldn’t be doing a very good job as your lover if I wasn’t making you feel better, would I? Besides, it makes me feel better when I can really help you like I could last night.” Tom says honestly.

Diana smiles. She doesn’t know what to say to Tom. She leans forward and kisses him to show him how much she loves and appreciates him. “Eat your breakfast.” She whispers.

“Where’s your breakfast?” Tom asks as he pours himself a cup of tea.

“I’ll go get it and come and join you.” Diana says as she slides off the bed. She slips her champagne coloured robe on as she leaves the room. She’d forgotten to put it on earlier.


	3. How Can I Explain When I Don't Know?

As she collects her breakfast from the kitchen she hears Tom ask her to bring the salt and pepper with her. “Of course, Tom. I’ll be right in with that.” Diana shouts into the bedroom.

Tom’s jaw drops as Diana re-enters the bedroom. Her hair is slightly tousled and her face is flushed. He hadn’t noticed earlier, but she looks beautiful due their activities this morning. “You look simply beautiful.” Tom gasps softly.

“What are you talking about?” Diana asks as she peeks into the mirror. “You must be crazy. I look a fright; I’m a total mess. You’re seeing what you want to see!”

“You look alive, fresh and completely satisfied.” Tom says cheekily. “I like you this way!”

“Cheeky devil! I like being this way with you. You make me feel much freer!” Diana says honestly. “And I am completely satisfied, but that’s all due to you. You complete me. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I know. I know this is all difficult and I know you can’t always cope and I know you don’t always know how to express your emotions to me or about me. I understand what you’re going through. This relationship was never going to be easy.” Tom says as he pops a piece of melon into his mouth.

“How is it that you know all these things? I’ve been through lots of relationships and I don’t know all the things you seem to know about relationships. Where does it come from?” Diana asks as she crosses her ankles.

“I know all these things because I went through one long-term relationship. I know how these things work. I’ve dealt with the same feelings you’re struggling to deal with right now.” Tom says stroking Diana’s hair.

“How do you cope? I don’t even know where to begin. I know there are times when I should disguise my emotions, but I don’t know how.” Diana sighs.

“Not that disguising your feelings is your strong suit anyways, Diana. Besides, I don’t want you to disguise your emotions. They’re important and you need them. They’re instincts for you. Besides I fell in love with the emotional Diana, not the calm, quiet version of Diana.” Tom says putting his arm around Diana’s shoulders.

“You know too much.” Diana says grumpily. “You drive me crazy sometimes!” she says pushing him slightly.

“Well you don’t have to be antagonistic about it. I’ve always driven you crazy!” Tom says defending himself.

“Do you really love my emotional side?” Diana asks not looking up at Tom.

“I love every part of you and don’t ask me why because my heart doesn’t communicate with my rationality. I only know I love you and I’m unwilling to let you go.” Tom says kissing Diana’s cheek.

“Oh, mush! I hate mush! What am I going to do with you? What will make you shut up?” Diana asks sarcastically.

“I can think of something.” Tom says as he leans over and engulfs Diana in a kiss.

Just at that moment there’s a knock at the door. “Damn,” Diana says frustratedly. “Two guesses who that is. I’ll go, you finish your breakfast.” Diana heaves herself off the bed. She goes to the door and groans when she sees who it is. “Jane, what a disagreeable surprise.”

“Nice to see that you’re dressed, Diana. We were worried when you and Tom didn’t show up at breakfast.” Jane says entering the room.

“Don’t worry about me, Janey. Diana made me breakfast this morning. Good morning, by the way, breakfast was lovely.” Tom says walking over to Diana, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

“You see Jane not all of us who live here are incompetent ninnies, especially at certain things.” Diana says daringly.

“Oh, Diana, that’s too much information! I don’t want to know! I’ll see you at lunch” Jane says running from the room.

“Well, there’s one good way to get rid of her.” Diana says smiling deviously.

“Oh, you are a devil! Jane hates that you do that. What am I going to do with you?” Tom asks exasperatedly.

“I can think of something, but first, are you finished your breakfast?” Diana says as she strokes Tom’s chest.

“Of course I’m finished my breakfast and even if I wasn’t Jane wouldn’t have put me in any mood to eat.” Tom spins Diana in his arms and kisses her. Diana puts her arms around Tom’s neck. Diana loves moments like this. Tom has become much bolder under her tutelage. “How did I deserve this?” Tom asks as he continues to kiss Diana.

Diana sighs. Tom has such low self-esteem sometimes. She struggles to keep him positive sometimes. She knows also that neither of them are sure of themselves in this relationship. Tom has never been in a long-term relationship at his current age. His wife died fifteen years ago. Diana has never been in a long-term relationship at all. She’s trying hard to keep this one going. “I don’t know, only you can answer that question. When it comes down to it I don’t know how I deserve you either. We may never know the answer to that.” Diana says simply.

Tom pulls Diana close and holds her tightly. They sway and rock side to side for a few moments. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. We need to stay strong and positive. This relationship can’t grow if we don’t. We both need this to work. We’re adding to our life by being in a fulfilling relationship. I need you, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. I love you.” Diana say with tears in her eyes.

“God, I love you too. You make me so happy.” Tom says as he kisses Diana’s face. Diana takes Tom’s hand and leads him towards the bedroom. His confidence seems to soar with physical contact.


	4. Intimacy

“This is going in a good direction.” Tom says as they enter the bedroom and he shuts the door quietly.

Diana gets daring. She pushes Tom against the door and throws herself at him. She wraps her arms around Tom’s waist and kisses him. He puts his hands on Diana’s shoulders and draws her close to him. He unties her robe, slips it off, and throws it on a chair by the bed. Diana runs one hand through her hair tousling it even more. She reaches up and unbuttons Tom’s pyjama top. She tangles her fingers into his chest hair. Tom, with his arms around Diana’s waist, walks the two of them back towards the bed. With a gentle push Diana falls with a soft flump on the bed. She smiles, a genuine smile for once, at Tom as she moves farther onto the bed. Tom crawls across the bed towards Diana, straddles her waist, and leans forward and kisses her. He reaches down and begins to unbutton Diana’s nightgown. Tom climbs off the bed and removes his pyjama bottoms before climbs back on the bed, straddling Diana. Tom is still more conservative than Diana would like but he is very skilled and he does feel amazing as he enters her and he always makes sure she comes before does. One of the advantages of age she supposes. Making love this morning is slow and passionate, but Tom’s touch is a little rougher than usual and it’s clear that he wants to make her appear even more tousled. She comes just before he does and it feels amazing as her inner walls clench around him.

Later Diana is lying on the bed with her arm draped across Tom’s chest and one leg draped across his knees. “This is lovely.” Diana says as she squeezes Tom’s hand.

Tom glances at the clock before he answers Diana. “It is lovely, but should we consider getting up, getting dressed, and heading towards the dining room for lunch?”

“Why, what time is it?” Diana asks as she looks up at Tom. She’s so comfy she doesn’t want to move.

“It’s 11:15.” Tom says as he puts his arms around Diana.

“ Oh, I suppose we should get moving. I can’t go to lunch looking a fright. Can you pull out my beige skirt and my blue grey blouse please? I’m going to wash my face.” Diana says as she heaves herself out of bed and heads for the bathroom. She throws her robe on as she goes.

Tom walks over to the closet and pulls an outfit for himself before he goes looking for Diana’s outfit. He easily finds her skirt, but cannot seem to find the blouse she asked for. Tom gets frustrated. “Diana, I can’t find your blouse. Are you sure that you didn’t send it to be washed?” Tom asks as Diana comes out of the bathroom.

“I don’t think so. Let me check the closet.” Diana says as she runs a hand towel over her damp face. She flips through her tops in the closet and doesn’t find the one she’s looking for either. She sighs and pulls out a mauve top instead. “I must have put it in the wash. Sorry about that.” Diana says and she kisses Tom’s cheek.

“Are you going to paint today?” Tom asks as he buttons her shirt and puts his sweater vest on.

“Probably not today. I have a book I want to try and finish today. It’s gotten quite good.” Diana says as she slips her skirt on.

“You’ve been reading that book forever. “ Tom teases. He watches her with a degree of disbelief as she smoothes moisturizer onto her face. She’s so beautiful even at this age. He feels so lucky to have her.

“I know, but after all this time it’s finally gotten more interesting and now I actually want to know what happens. Things like that torment me.” Diana says as she puts lip gloss on. “Damn, I’ve done it again. Come and get rid of some of this lip gloss for me will you?” she asks as she plants a very wet kiss on Tom’s lips.

“People always comment on that habit of yours. It makes them laugh that you give your excess lip gloss to me.” Tom says as Diana pulls back from the kiss.

“Who have you told about that particular habit of mine?” Diana asks critically. She’s a very private person and she doesn’t want people to know about her quirks and habits.

“I’ve only told Basil and trust me he’s had lipstick in a lot odder places than his lips.” Tom says cheekily.

“I can well imagine where Basil’s had lipstick though that wasn’t a mental image I necessarily wanted. Shall we head to lunch?” Diana asks as she shakes her head trying to erase her mental memory.

“Of course,” Tom says as he checks his watch and then holds Diana’s hand as they exit their couples’ suite.


	5. Lunch

“There you two are!” Basil says loudly. “We missed you at breakfast, but I suppose you had a better time than we did.”

“We had a lovely time this morning, Basil. Thank you for asking. The only downside was a short interruption by Jane.” Diana says sweetly as she sits on Tom’s knee.

“She can be overly nosy, can’t she? I’ve rather noticed the same thing.” Basil whispers.

When Jane enters the room she can hardly look at Tom and Diana. She does glance up enough to notice that Diana is not in her allotted seat. “That is not an appropriate place to sit Diana. Please, sit down properly.”

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable Jane. I know you don’t like overt displays of affection so I shall refrain from them in the dining room.” Diana says sarcastically as she carefully removes herself from Tom’s knee and deposits herself in her own chair.

“Diana, you have no idea how many ways you have to make me uncomfortable.” Jane says trying to remain calm.

Diana chuckles as Jane speaks and Tom squeezes her hand under the table. Tom and Diana are both great teasers and they play off each other. “I’m sure I can find more ways to make you uncomfortable, Jane. I haven’t exhausted all my devious plans yet.”

“Absolutely not. Between Diana’s devious mind and my quick thinking we can wreak havoc on this place for years to come.” Tom says strongly.

Diana leans over and kisses Tom’s cheek. “Thank you for the compliment, darling. You do know how to flatter me.”

“Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick.” Harvey Bains says as he enters the room.

“Oh look, it’s the idiot Bains. What’s the news, Harvey?” Diana asks sardonically.

“I don’t have any news, surprisingly, Diana. I was just coming to make sure that everything is running smoothly. How’s it going Jane?” Harvey asks gently.

“Other than our usual problems everything’s fine, Harvey. It was nice of you to ask.” Jane says sweetly.

Diana shudders as she watches the scene before her. She can’t understand what Jane sees in Harvey. Diana sees just an utterly despicable person.


	6. Bad News

Later Diana is curled in a chair with a glass of gin and her book. She loves days like this when her time is calm and quiet. Little does she know her silence will be short-lived.

Suddenly Tom’s son Jeffrey bursts into the room. “Diana where’s Dad?” he asks hurriedly.

“Hello Jeffrey. How are you? Your father is out on the deck. Be warned: it’s Tuesday, he thinks he’s in Hollywood today.” Diana says not looking up from her book.

“Thanks Diana. I’ll visit with you in a minute when I’ve visited with Dad. Marian is driving me nuts.” Jeffrey says as he hurries out to the patio.

“What else is new?” Diana mumbles as she turns the page in her book.

“I heard that!” Jeffrey hollers. He then turns to his father. “Dad, what am I going to do? Marian is threatening my kids and me. I don’t know how to stop her.”

“Jeffrey if she is threatening your children you have to get out. Divorce her and protect your children. Diana will tell you the same thing. These are not usually idle threats. Diana has seen cases like this many times. Don’t let your kids be a statistic.” Tom says solemnly.

“Can I talk to Diana? She seems knowledgeable on this topic.” Jeffrey asks gently. He doesn’t want his dad to feel left out or put out by this request.

“Of course. She’ll be able to give you some good advice. Diana, can you come out here, please?” Tom asks. He hears Diana sigh as she begins to move.

“What is it? I’m trying to finish my book.” Diana says harshly. She hates being interrupted.

“Diana I need your help.” Jeffrey says timidly.

“My god, hell has frozen over and the end is coming. How can I help you Jeffrey?” Diana asks as she sits down.

“Marian is threatening my children. What should I do?” Jeffrey asks as he moves closer to Diana.

Diana’s face turns ashen. She’s heard this story far too many times. It never ends well. For the first time in her life she pities Jeffrey. She puts her hand gently over his, trying not to startle him. She sighs and begins to speak. “Jeffrey you need to get out. Marian is the type of person who will actually carry out these threats. You need to proceed carefully, but you do need to inform the police. It is important to the kids’ safety. This is not something to avoid.”

Jeffrey sighs and runs his hands over his face. “Thank you for your advice, you two. I’m off to my local police station to start this process.” Jeffrey says slowly.

Just then Diana thinks of something. “Wait, Jeffrey! Before you go to the police station, go to the house, get your kids to pack an overnight bag, and drop them off here for a couple of days. At least we can protect them for a bit. I don’t want to leave your kids in a dangerous situation.”

“Thank you, Diana! I was going to ask, but I didn’t want to put you two in harm’s way.” Jeffrey says hugging Diana.

“Alright, don’t get all mushy. Don’t waste time. Go do what you need to do.” Diana says pushing Jeffrey towards the door. Diana watches Jeffrey leave and she moves to sit on Tom’s knee with tears in her eyes. “Oh, Tom.”

Tom slips his arms around Diana’s waist. “I know, darling. That must have been difficult for you to hear. Thank you for helping Jeffrey. It must have been hard to relive you memories on this topic.”

“I don’t know how well Jeffrey is going to cope with this. This situation is very emotionally difficult and exhausting. We both need to support Jeffrey as much as possible. He’s going to need it.” Diana says as she starts to cry.

“You’re willing to help on this?” Tom asks incredulously. Diana’s never been interested in Jeffrey’s well-being before.

“He’s going to need a female perspective throughout this process. We both need to be here for Jeffrey or he’ll crumble.” Diana says as she leans her head on Tom’s shoulder. The conversation goes quiet and Tom and Diana just sit together and worry.


	7. Time With the Grandkids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely made Tom's grandkids nicer in this story and gave them names.

A few moments later Jeffrey and his kids come into the suite. “Stay positive.” Diana whispers in Tom’s ear.  
“Hey kids! It’s so good to see you!” Tom says as he enters the room and hugs his grandkids.

“Thanks, Dad.” Jeffrey says as he hugs his father. He pulls back and turns to his kids. “All right, dad is not going to be long and then we’ll all go out to dinner.”

“I’ll walk you out, Jeffrey.” Tom says quietly. “Be careful. Don’t provoke Marian.”

“It’s slightly too late, Dad. I just took her kids from her. She’s none too happy right now.” Jeffrey says quietly. “I’ll be back later.

When Tom re-enters the room Diana is sitting on the floor with his grandchildren playing a card game. They’re drinking lemonade and eating homemade chocolate chip cookies. “Hey you kids are you eating all my cookies!”

“Yes grandpa.” Tom’s grandson, Charlie, says as he looks up at his grandfather with chocolate all over his face.

“You’re not allowed to touch the cards anymore! You’re all sticky!” Tom’s granddaughter, Emma, says fiercely.

“What are you playing?” Tom asks sitting just behind his granddaughter.

“Crazy eights. Wanna play? It’s fun.” Emma says as she cuddles against Tom.

Tom wraps his arms around his granddaughter and gives her a squeeze. “Of course I’ll play. Deal me in.”

“Yeah!” Emma says as she carefully deals eight cards.

“Do you want lemonade?” Diana asks smiling over Charlie’s head.

“Sure.” Tom says as he smiles at Diana and then goes back to sorting his cards.

The mood in the room is calm and everyone is having fun. For the first time Diana’s enjoying spending time with Tom’s unruly grandchildren. Tom stretches and then gets up and goes and sits next to Diana, and puts his arm around her shoulders.

“Can we watch T.V.?” Emma asks after Diana had won the crazy eights game.

“Of course you can. Watch something appropriate though.” Tom says as the four of them settle onto the couch. “You cheated, Diana.” Tom whispers in Diana’s ear.

“Why would I cheat your grandchildren at cards? That’s cruel! Besides I could only see your cards.” Diana says as she smirks at Tom.

Emma sits next to Diana. She appreciates having a strong female role model in her life for once. She watches Diana lean her head on her grandfather’s shoulder. She’s happy her grandfather had found someone he can be happy with. She starts to get sleepy and she lays down and puts her head on Diana’s knee.

Diana is startled. Emma’s never shown any affection towards her before. Diana reaches down and loosens Emma’s hair and runs her fingers through it. For the first time Diana feels a sense of family.

Soon, all four of them are fast asleep. When Jeffrey comes in the T.V. is still on and the four are still asleep. Jeffrey slumps into an armchair nearby. He looks at his father, who has fallen asleep with his arms around Diana’s shoulders. He smiles; his father is happy again and Diana is happy for the first time since Jeffrey met her.


	8. What are Your Plans for the Future?

Tom’s eyes snap open when he hears Jeffrey chuckle. “What’s the matter with you, Jeffrey?” Tom whispers trying not to wake up Diana as he looks down upon her.

“Nothing, dad. You and Diana just looked so cozy when you were asleep. It surprised me. I didn’t expect Diana to be the cuddly type.” Jeffrey says smiling at his father.

“Normally she’s not, but your news shocked her. It hits a little close to home. She just needs someone close to her right now. Emma and Charlie certainly had fun with her today.” Tom says quietly.

“Are you happy, dad? You seem more happy since you and Diana got together.” Jeffrey asks carefully.

“I’m very happy. Diana has changed my life recently. She makes me love life again.” Tom says sweetly.

“Would you marry her dad? It would give her some stability if anything were to happen to you.” Jeffrey asks trying not to annoy his father.

“I have to admit that I have been considering asking her to marry me, but I wanted to talk to you and my grandchildren first and I’m not sure how Diana will react. She’s never exactly been dedicated to long-term relationships before.” Tom says as he looks at Diana’s left hand which is splayed across his lap.

“Dad, my opinion and your grandchildren’s opinions don’t matter. What matters is you feelings and whether Diana will accept you or not. Let go of the social expectations that you think people have. Stop thinking; follow your heart. Don’t let me be the reason you don’t follow your heart and go for your happiness.” Jeffrey says sternly. He glances at his watch. “We should consider going to dinner soon, Dad.”

Tom glances at Diana and his grandchildren. “I hate to wake them. They look so cosy. Emma and Diana really bonded this afternoon.” Tom says before he gently shakes Diana awake.

Diana looks down at Emma and smiles. The girl is beautiful when she’s asleep. “Emma, wake up. It’s time to go to dinner.”

Emma sits up and stretches. She gives Diana a tight squeeze before she bumps her little brother awake. “Come one, Charlie! It’s time to go to dinner!”

“Oh, boy!” Charlie says bouncing up. “Let’s go! I’m starving!”

“Go wash your face first. You’re covered in chocolate.” Jeffrey says as he places his hands on his son’s shoulder and steers him towards the bathroom.

“Oh, dad!” Charlie grumbles as he heads to the bathroom.

“Can I sit next to you in the car, Diana?” Emma asks hesitantly.

“Of course you can. Go put on your coat and shoes.” Diana says gently.

“So you had a girl’s bonding experience this afternoon, did you?” Jeffrey asks putting his arm around Diana’s shoulders.

“I suppose so. I don’t remember doing something special, but she seems to think I have.” Diana says confusedly.

“I’m glad Emma finally has a positive female role model. Maybe Emma’s bonded with you because you’re so strong for her.” Jeffrey says as he watches Diana button her coat.

“Children are very accepting of adults. They see the best in us even when we don’t.” Tom says as he comes up behind Diana with Charlie trailing behind him.


	9. Family Dinner Out

They arrive at Jeffrey’s favourite little Italian restaurant. It’s small and cozy and has a homey feel. The smell of garlic and basil wafts through the restaurant. Jeffrey order a bottle of red wine.

Diana’s perfectly content with the whole situation until she looks up from watching Emma draw a picture and sees Marian enter the restaurant. Diana nudges Tom and whispers, “I’m going to head her off.”

“Don’t do anything drastic.” Tom says worriedly.

“I need a breath of fresh air.” Diana announces. She quickly walks the length of the room and seizes Marian’s arm. “We need to talk, outside, where your children can’t hear what I’m about to say.” Diana says gruffly. She drags Marian outside. “You need to stop. Jeffrey doesn’t want to see you right now. Your kids need some time away from you. You’re poisonous Marian, and you need to assess your position now. Jeffrey is considering divorcing you. Get a grip, Marian.”

“He took my children from me, Diana. How am I supposed to go on without my kids? Jeffrey’s just being a jerk.” Marian says bitterly.

“Marian, you threatened your children. Jeffrey had every right to take his children and make them feel safe. That’s his prerogative as a father. He has to have some power.” Diana says fiercely.

Jeffrey comes out and is shocked to see Marian. He glares at her and says, “Go home, Marian. Your children don’t want to see you right now. Dinner’s here, Diana.”

“Thank you, Jeffrey.” Diana says following Jeffrey into the restaurant. Marian sighs as she watches them go. “I’m sorry Jeffrey.” Diana whispers gently.

“It’s all right. I’ll be okay, but I’m worried about my children. I don’t want them to feel this is all their fault.” Jeffrey says sadly.

“We can work on that together: you, me, and your father. Your children will get through this with help.” Diana says as they re-enter the restaurant.

“It all smells so good!” Diana says as she sits down to her seafood linguine with white wine sauce. She kisses Tom’s cheek. She knows she’s found a good, kind man.


	10. Why Bring That Up?

Dinner is quiet, but Emma and Diana continue to bond. Soon they’re all back at Tom and Diana’s. “Who wants dessert?” Diana asks excitedly.

“Oh, I absolutely do. What are we having?” Charlie asks with a giant smile on his face.

“How can you possibly still be hungry?” Jeffrey asks teasingly. “My son the bottomless pit.”

“I bought watermelon gelato at the restaurant. Who wants some?” Tom asks as he quickly counts hands. Diana and Tom head into the kitchen for bowls, spoons, and an ice cream scoop.

Later, when Emma and Charlie are in bed, Diana, Tom and Jeffrey sit down with a drink to talk. “What is going on with you two?” Jeffrey asks cheekily trying to get information from Diana and his father about their relationship. “How are you doing?”

“We’re doing wonderfully. Your father is really sweet. We’re getting along really well.” Diana says calmly as she sips her drink.

“So this is a permanent arrangement. I have to say that dad’s very happy, Diana.” Jeffrey says sweetly.

“He’d better be happy.” Diana says threateningly as she smiles at Tom.

“Of course this is permanent, Jeffrey. I wouldn’t have asked Diana to move in with me if I didn’t think this was going to last.”Tom says fiercely as he puts his arm around Diana’s shoulders.

“What do you think about getting married?” Jeffrey asks throwing his father for a loop.

“What?” Diana asks as splutters on her drink. Marriage has never even come up yet.

“Would you get married if you got the opportunity? Have you even considered getting married?” Jeffrey asks teasingly.

“We haven’t even discussed marriage yet. Why do you ask?” Diana says trying to catch her breath.

“I just think it would give you some security if you did that’s all. I’m not trying to push.” Jeffrey says plainly.

“Uh-huh. Someone has been talking to someone else about this and not including me.” Diana says in an accusing tone.

“Jeffrey started it.” Tom says quickly.

“Only because I thought it was a valid topic.” Jeffrey retorts. “I see the way he looks at you, Diana. A blind man could tell.”

Diana runs one hand through her hair. “Where did you get the impression I wanted to get married?”

“I didn’t that’s why I broached the subject. I wanted to see your reaction.” Jeffrey says.

“And what have you decided? What conclusions did you come to?” Diana asks.

“That if dad did ask you to marry him you’d be shocked, but you wouldn’t say no. You see Diana, despite your protestations you want the same thing every woman wants. Besides, you love dad, I can tell.” Jeffrey says directly.

“Just because I may or may not love your father doesn’t mean that I’m ready to get married. Don’t be presumptuous, Jeffrey.” Diana says firmly.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t want to marry me, Diana my darling?” Tom asks cheekily.

“I simply don’t know because you haven’t asked yet. I can’t make a decision until this situation is real. I don’t deal well with hypotheticals.” Diana says as she finishes her drink. “You probably have to get up early in the morning, Jeffrey. Your father and I are heading to bed.”

Jeffrey glances at his watch. “You’re right, Diana. I should get to bed. Thank you for all your help today. I appreciate it very much.” 

“I’ll get your some bed linen.” Diana says as she pats Jeffrey’s shoulder.

As Diana leaves the room Tom leans forward and hisses, “How could you bring up that subject?”

“I just wanted to see her reaction. I’m right, dad, I know I am. She’ll say yes. Just give her a chance. She may surprise you.” Jeffrey says as he goes to the front entrance and picks up his overnight bag.

“How can you be so certain? It’s not as if your relationship with Marian is exactly an easy one.” Tom asks quietly.

“Because I see the way Diana looks at you and it’s the same way Marian used to look at me. Diana adores you, dad. Take a chance on her, dad. She’s worth it.” Jeffrey says clapping his father on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you think I’m worth it, Jeffrey. Remember one thing, though. This is your father’s decision and if he chooses to take your advice I’ll thank you then, but let him decide.” Diana puts the bed linen down on the couch as she speaks. “Don’t push.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jeffrey smiles as he slips his shoes off.

“You’re a cheeky devil. Sleep well, Jeffrey.” Diana says as she walks in the direction of the bedroom. “Are you coming Tom?”

“I’ll be there in a moment.” Tom says gently. “Thank you for the advice.” He whispers to his son.


	11. Ring Shopping

Diana smiles as Tom climbs into bed and slips his arm around her waist. “I love you,” he whispers in her ear.

Tom lays awake for a long time that night thinking about what his next move will be. He wonders about proposing to Diana. He’s uncertain. He doesn’t want to push her away.

The next morning Tom gets up before Diana, gets dressed, has breakfast out with Jeffrey and then asks his son to drop him off in front of a jewellery store. Jeffrey smiles. “Choose carefully, dad.”

“Thanks son.” Tom says as he climbs out of the car. Tom goes into the jewellery store and starts browsing the rings.

“Can I help you, sir? Are you looking for something in particular?” the assistant asks.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. It needs to be something special, but it can’t be anything too flashy. Preferably in white gold.” Tom says smoothly.

“Very good sir.” The assistant says pulling out a selection of rings. “Do you know your lady’s ring size?”

“I’d need a size 7 ½ ring.” Tom says as he looks over the selection of rings. “They’re all so beautiful. I don’t know which one to pick.”

“Tom?” comes a voice from behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Please don’t let it be Diana, Tom thinks as he slowly turns around. “Sarah, what are you doing here?” Sarah is Diana’s niece. “I’m trying to pick out an engagement ring for Diana. Will you help me?”

“Diana may kill you and I later, but I can’t deny you anything. Let’s take a look.” Sarah says coming over. She looks over the rings carefully. She picks one up and looks at it closely. It’s perfect. It’s a square cut diamond with three small diamonds on each side in a row, and a white gold band. The three small diamonds are embedded flush in the band. “This one. She’ll love it.”

“How do you know that’s the one? She might not like it.” Tom says suspiciously.

“Because it’s flashy enough to impress her, but plain enough that she’ll actually wear it.” Sarah says logically.

“I’ll take it.” Tom says as he checks the price and pulls out his cheque book.

“Very good, sir. I’ll send this back to be sized and polished. If you want to pick up your ring in a couple of hours it will be ready.”

“Thank you. Do you want to go to lunch with me, Sarah?” Tom asks.

“Sure, I just need to pick out a birthday gift for a friend. She wants a new watch.” Sarah says as she walks across the room. She finds a beautiful, sterling silver, jewel banded watch.

“That’s a beautiful choice, Sarah. I’m sure that your friend will love it.” Tom says as the assistant wraps the watch for Sarah.

“This is a huge step for you, Tom. Diana’s going to be floored when you propose. Do you think she’s ready for this step?” Sarah says as they sit down to lunch at a small bistro down the street.

“We discussed it sort of last night when Jeffrey brought up the subject. I think she’ll say yes. She’s feeling more confident now that we’re together. She and I are so happy, Sarah.” Tom says breathlessly.

“It’s nice to see you like this, Tom. You better hope Diana’s in a really good mood or she’ll tear your apart when you do this. She’s been getting so much less bitter. She might be receptive.” Sarah winks at him.

“Sarah, you are a terrible tease. You’re right through this needs to be planned carefully. Do you know her favourite restaurant?” Tom asks.

“Of course I do. She’s always loved the French restaurant in town. When you propose you should take her there. When are you planning to propose?” Stephanie asks as she warms her hands on her tea cup.

“I was planning on proposing as soon as possible and now that I know I’ll have the ring this afternoon I think I’ll propose tonight.” Tom says thinking carefully.

“Tonight! Do you know what you’re going to say? Don’t overwhelm her.” Sarah says quietly.

“I want to tell her everything I’ve always wanted to tell her. I want to tell her that she’s beautiful and I want to tell her just how much I love her.” Tom says as tears spring to his eyes. The love shows in his eyes.

“Just go slow. Read her face carefully. Her emotions can overwhelm her quite quickly because she doesn’t express her emotions. Take it as it comes at you. Do you have a suit to wear if she says yes?” Sarah asks trying to keep Tom grounded.

“I think so. I’ll let Diana pick the colour palette of course. I have to let Diana be in charge if she agrees to this. She’ll never forgive me if I don’t.” Tom checks his watch. “I’m going to pick up my ring. I’ll see you later. I’ll call you if all this goes well. It will be an interesting evening no matter which way this all goes.”

“That’s for sure! Good luck, Tom. You may need it. I would be proud to call you my uncle.” Sarah says giving Tom a hug.

“I appreciate that so much, Sarah. I only hope that your aunt will be proud to call herself my wife. I can’t always predict her.” Tom says calmly.


	12. We're Going to Dinner

“Where have you been?” Diana asks as she puts her paint palette down when Tom enters the suite.

“I had a few things to do today.” Tom say fingering the ring box in his pocket and then goes over and kisses Diana’s cheek.

“You could have left me a note. I was worried when you weren’t there this morning. You could have died for all I knew.” Diana says fiercely.

“For someone who doesn’t like long term relationships you can certainly be clingy when it suits you.” Tom says teasingly.

“I worry about you. It’s a natural thing. We’ve been close for a long time.” Diana says as she continues painting.

“We’re going to dinner tonight. Just the two of us. So pick out a nice outfit, okay?” Tom says ignoring Diana’s statement as he puts his hands on Diana’s shoulders.

“Where are we going? I’m not getting dressed up to go just anywhere.” Diana asks suspiciously.

“We’re going to your favourite French restaurant in town. Is that worth getting dressed up for?” Tom asks as he chuckles quietly.

“That just might do it. How did you know that is my favourite restaurant?” Diana asks smirking at Tom as she cleans up her painting things.

“I ran into Sarah today. She told me.” Tom says calmly as he pours himself a drink.

“What are you and she cooking up? I worry when you and she get together.” Diana says as she pours herself a drink and sits next to Tom.

“We’re not cooking anything up. You don’t need to be so suspicious all the time.” Tom says as he puts his arm around Diana’s shoulders.

“While I would love to believe you I know you too well. You are an excellent schemer.” Diana says simply.

“You always come up with the schemes! I just follow along with whatever plans you have!” Tom says hotly. “Now go get dressed.”

“Alright. Can you clean up my paints and wash my paintbrushes for me so I can go change? You’ve been kind enough to book my favourite restaurant so I suppose I better dress nice.” Diana says as she limps to the bedroom.

Tom smiles as he watches Diana. He slips his jacket off as he begins to clean Diana’s paintbrushes. His head snaps up as he hears Diana clear her throat. She looks lovely in a teal dress. “Can you put this bracelet on for me?” Diana asks demurely. She’s hardly ever demure, but this is one of those rare moments.

“Of course, come here.” Tom says as he turns around and dries his hands on the tea towel behind him. He carefully and delicately clasps the bracelet on Diana’s wrist. “You look lovely.” Tom says as he leans over and kisses Diana’s cheek.

“Have you finished your job?” Diana asks ignoring the compliment from Tom. She has trouble believing compliments and so she ignores them rather than acknowledging them.

“Yes I have. Are you ready to go then?” Tom asks as he dries Diana’s paintbrushes with some paper towel.

“I’m just going to touch up my make-up and then we can go.” Diana says patting Tom’s shoulder.

“But you look lovely already. You don’t need to put any more make-up on.” Tom says sweetly.

“I’ll just be a minute. Don’t worry we won’t be late.” Diana says calmly.

Tom sighs and allows Diana to do what she wants to do. He knows that if he doesn’t allow Diana to do what she wants to do she won’t be happy for the rest of the night.

“All right, I’m ready. Shall we go?” Diana asks as she comes out of the bedroom with her coat over her arm.

“Absolutely,” Tom says coming over and taking Diana’s coat from her and helping her into it before he puts his own coat on.

“Who’s coming to take us to the restaurant?” Diana asks as they walk out the door.

“Sarah said she’d take us down there and pick us up.” Tom says as they reach the front entrance of Bayview. Sarah is already there.

“You and Sarah again? I’m always suspicious when the two of you get together.” Diana says cheekily.

“Well, thank you very much, Auntie. Just when I thought you trusted me.” Sarah says opening the car door for her aunt.

“Don’t call me auntie. I do trust you and I trust Tom, but I just don’t trust the two of you together. You’re both good at hiding things. Remember this in your plans: I don’t like surprises.” Diana says as she slides into the car.

“Oh, you’re horrid, Auntie. Tom and I are trustworthy together, I promise.” Stephanie says as she crosses her fingers behind her back and then climbs into the car.


	13. Proposal and Telling Diana's Niece

Diana smiles as she and Tom enter the small, warm French restaurant. Tom pulls out Diana’s chair for her. He wants everything to be perfect tonight. After their main course Tom orders crème brulée for dessert and then excuses himself to the bathroom. He leans against the sink heavily. He hasn’t been this nervous since he proposed to his first wife.

Diana notices his nervousness when he comes back to the table. “Sweetheart, are you alright? You look awfully pale.” Diana whispers holding Tom’s hand.

“I’m fine, darling. Let’s just have dessert. It looks delicious.” Tom says trying to cover his nervousness.

Diana eyes him warily. She can usually read Tom fairly well, but tonight he’s hiding something from her and it worries her. She hopes it’s nothing to do with his health again. She leaves things as they are for now. She doesn’t want to push. She merely picks up her spoon and begins to eat her dessert. She loves crème brulée, and enjoys French food, in general, immensely. Diana smiles at Tom in the dim candlelight. She loves times like this. Tom is sweet and she enjoys time when they can just be together. Sometimes they don’t even have to talk. They’re so sweet together.

“Diana,” Tom finally whispers after a long period of quiet.

“Yes darling.” Diana says looking up from pouring her tea.

“I have to ask you a question and I ask you not to interrupt or be cynical.” Tom says as he places his hand over Diana’s.

Diana’s brow furrows in concern. Tom’s not as young as he used to be and she hopes that he’s okay. “I’ll try to do as you ask.”

“That’s all I ask.” Tom says as he kisses Diana’s forehead. He kneels in front of her and takes a deep breath. “I know that this will be something that you will be sceptical about, but hear me out. Diana Trent, we have become very close friends. I trust you implicitly. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone after my wife, Maggie, died. I cannot spend a day without your presence. I love waking up with you in my arms. Despite your anti-social behaviour I love being with you and spending time with you. You picked me up after Maggie died and when I came to Bayview. Love yourself enough to allow yourself to let go and be a partner with me for the rest of your life. Diana Trent, will you marry me?”

Diana has gone into shock when Tom kneels before her, but now, as he finishes his speech she realizes she has to say something. She sighs. She doesn’t know if she’s ready for such a step, but she loves Tom and will follow him anywhere, even down the aisle, a trip she’s been avoiding her entire life. Besides, Tom is more romantic than she is and really the idea is not so terrible to her, at least, not now. She takes a moment to pretend to contemplate. “Tom,” she whispers as she notices his head drop obviously in despair. She puts her hand on his shoulder. “Yes, I will marry you, despite my dislike for the institution.”

“Really?” Tom asks as he lifts his head, looks in Diana’s eyes and pulls the ring out of his pocket.

“Yes, really. Now don’t make me say it again and for heaven’s sake get up off your knees. People are staring.” Diana whispers.

Tom slips the ring onto Diana’s left ring finger and then sits back in his chair. “I wasn’t sure you were going to say yes, but I figured I should give it a shot. I know how much we love each other.”

“When is Sarah coming to pick us up?” Diana asks as she smiles at Tom.

“She should be here in the next five minutes. Why?” Tom asks finally beginning to relax.

“I’m ready to go home.” Diana whispers as she leans forward on the table and runs her foot along Tom’s leg.

“It’s not even Saturday!” Tom yelps a little at the feeling of Diana’s foot.

“So! We just got engaged! Don’t you want to celebrate? I don’t always have to follow a schedule.” Diana says as she reaches across the table for Tom’s hand.

“All right, all right! I’m certainly not complaining. Shall we go then?” Tom asks as he stands up and pulls out Diana’s chair.

“Oh God, we’re going to have to tell Sarah, aren’t we?” Diana moans as Tom puts his hand on her lower back and leads her towards the door of the restaurant.

“She already knows that I was proposing tonight. She caught me at the jewellery store this morning.” Tom says as they head out the door.

“Oh, she’s going to be all over us for information. I hate this! I wanted to keep all this quiet for a while. I want some time to revel in this.” Diana sighs heavily.

“I know, but sometimes it’s better to tell everyone quickly and then the hype dies down quickly.” Tom says gently as he caresses Diana’s shoulder.

“Hey you two. How was your night?” Sarah asks as Tom and Diana get to the car.

“Very successful, thank you, Sarah.” Tom says as he opens the car door for his fiancée.

Sarah climbs into the car with a smile on her face. “Does that mean you’re getting married, auntie?” Sarah asks cheekily.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” Diana snaps. “Yes, we are getting married.”

“Congratulations, auntie! I wish you all the happiness in the world!” Sarah says happily. “Well done, Tom.”


	14. Back Home at Bayview

The occupants of the back seat go very quiet. They merely revel in their current happiness. Diana secretly hopes that no one at Bayview will be awake when they get back. She wants time for themselves.

“Home again,” Tom says a moment later. Diana hadn’t even noticed her surroundings as they drove past. “Thank you Sarah.”

“Did the ring fit? Did she like it?” Sarah asks as Diana climbs slowly out of the car. 

“I don’t know that she’s had a chance to judge anything yet which is probably a good thing.” Tom says as he puts Diana’s wrap around her shoulders.

“Let’s go and have a drink and celebrate.” Diana says firmly as she takes Tom’s hand in hers. “Thank you, Sarah. Be careful on the drive home.”

“You’re welcome, auntie. Enjoy your evening. I’ll call when I get home to let you know I’m safe.” Sarah says as she hugs her aunt.


End file.
